1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, and more particularly, to a vehicle seat which can be arranged from a seating mode into a storage mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-165366 describes a front passenger seat including a seat cushion and a seatback. The seatback is allowed to tilt forward, and the seat cushion is allowed to slide forward with the seatback kept tilting forward, so as to hold the front passenger seat in a stored state. With this configuration, a space can be largely secured between the front passenger seat and a rear seat provided rearward of the front passenger seat. In other words, a space can be largely secured in front of the rear seat. Accordingly, for example, an occupant of the rear seat behind the front passenger seat can sit thereon with his or her legs stretched out.
However, if the above-described front passenger seat is applied to a small vehicle, a large space could not be secured in front of the rear seat behind the front passenger seat even if the front passenger seat is held in the stored state. Accordingly, there has been a demand for a front passenger seat with a novel storage structure.